


Starlit

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: It was their two year anniversary. Two years since they confessed their feelings for each other and became the power couple of the academy.Jim had already planned their anniversary date, now he just waited for Bones to come home from his evening shift at the hospital.Trektober Day 11 (Stars)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Starlit

It was their two year anniversary. Two years since they confessed their feelings for each other and became the power couple of the academy.

In a little over a half year they would be finished with Starfleet academy and would get their respective positions assigned.

Jim had already planned their anniversary date, now he just waited for Bones to come home from his evening shift at the hospital. 

When the brunette shambled in, still in bloodstained scrubs, Jim pulled him in a one armed hug, careful not to get blood on his own clothes, pressed a light kiss on his cheek, whispering a happy anniversary into his ear before sending him off to take a shower and get ready for the evening.

Finally, after half an hour Bones came back to the living space of their shared dorm room, looking a lot more awake than when he came home from his shift.

“What are the plans for the evening darlin’?” Bones drawled.

“It’s a surprise,” Jim replied, looking a little sheepish. He knew Bones wasn’t the biggest fan of surprises, but he had planned something romantic, that he didn’t want to reveal just yet.

A part of him was nervous that Bones wouldn’t wanna go with him, but then the doctor took his hand. “Lead the way,” Leonard said, giving Jim a little peck on his lips.

Jim didn’t need to be told twice, he grabbed the basket he had prepared with the hand that wasn’t occupied with holding Bones’ hand and made his way out of the dorm.

They walked to the place Jim had found while searching for a quiet space just for him. It was a little outside of the academy grounds, away from the bright lights of the city and with a beautiful view of the sea.

While Bones had still been working in the hospital, the blonde brought a picnic blanket, along with pillows, normal blankets and candles up to the spot.

Once they reached their destination he heard Bones gasp next to him. “Wow Jim that’s beautiful,” Leonard breathed, admiration clear in his voice.

“Our little secret place,” Jim answered, sitting down and pulling Bones down with him.

Cuddled together under one of the blankets, sides pressed together, Jim reached into his basket and took out a beer for each of them and the food he had prepared. 

“To two wonderful years together and a lot more to come,” Jim held out his bottle for Bones, the clinking of glass sounded through the otherwise silent night.

They ate their meals in relative silence, simply enjoying the closeness and warmth of the other.

The sky was cloudless and because of their secluded place the stars were visible, looking as if you could touch them if you tried to reach for them. 

After the two of them finished eating, Jim pulled them into a lying position to look at exactly these stars.

Even though the sky was beautiful, Jim had the most beautiful thing right next to him. It was Jim’s destiny to travel the stars, but he would trade every single one to have Bones by his side forever. And so Jim’s view wasn’t directed to the stars for long. He just had to look at Bones, his features relaxed and wrapped in the milky light of the moon, made him appear like an angel in Jim’s eyes.

“I want you up there with me,” Jim broke the comfortable silence between them and Bones turned to look him in the eyes. “I am destined to travel the stars, to discover strange new worlds and everything else that’s waiting for us up there, but I only want all of this when you are by my side in space.”

“Jim, I-,” Leonard started, but was instantly interrupted by Jim.

“Please let me finish,” Jim sat up and Leonard nodded his understanding. “I know the chances of getting a position on the same ship, even if we're in a relationship, are pretty slim, but Starfleet doesn’t separate married couples.”

Jim fished the ring box out of his pocket. “Leonard Horatio McCoy, you are the only person who accepted me with all my flaws, who never left me and helped me no matter how ridiculous and stupid my idea was from the beginning, you know all my allergies and you fix me up whenever I’m hurt. I love you more than all the stars in the universe. So, Bones will you marry me?”

Opening the box Jim showed Leonard the simple silver band sitting inside.

By the time Jim was finished with his proposal Bones had sat up as well. 

“You know Jim when I first met you, I thought you were a reckless idiot, but over our time together I learned that you’re the most charming, caring, intelligent and amazing reckless idiot in the world. You made yourself a home in my heart faster than anyone else in my life and I realized a long time ago I would follow you everywhere, even into the darkness and silence of space, because I love you.”

“Is that a yes?” Jim asked, a smile already forming on his lips.

“It’s a yes,” Leonard chuckled and held out his hand for Jim to slip the ring on his finger.

With a grateful sigh Jim put the box away and pulled his fiancé into a kiss, putting all of his emotions in the simple movements of their lips.

For a long while after that they stayed cuddled together under the stars, trading loving kisses and tender touches.


End file.
